


Our Song

by Ambear9



Category: Zeath, heath hussar - Fandom, vlog squad, zane hijazi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Heath and Zane get into a fight, then Heath hears a song that brings back some memories.





	1. Chapter 1

Heath was sitting in his old bedroom at his parent's house in Florida scrolling through twitter when he saw a tweet that Zane had posted a new video. He clicked the link but couldn't bring himself to push play. He had been visiting his family for past 2 weeks and had no return ticket booked. Not only did he want to be with his family, but he needed space away from Zane. For the last 6 months Zane has been in an on and off relationship with a girl who treats him like crap and Zane always wants to cry to Heath about everything going wrong but never takes his advice and always runs back to the girl. The last straw was on Heath’s birthday. All Heath wanted was a dinner with all his friends, Kam and Heath cooked a bunch of food and all their friends came over, but Zane never showed up and he lived there. Heath was blowing up his phone with no response so Heath decided to put his phone in his room and spend the rest of the night drinking and putting on a fake smile. He was out on the balcony smoking a cigarette when the glass door opened slowly. Zane was standing there with a gift bag and puppy dog eyes. “Happy Birthday baby”

“Yeah you are about 6 hours too late for the party and my birthday ended" Heath looked at his watch "45 mins ago” Heath huffed

“Baby I'm so sorry, there was this restaurant Andy really wanted to try and it was next to a movie theater and we decided to watch a movie. And I lost track of time. I am sorry baby.” Zane tried handing Heath the bag

“Fuck off Zane, I'm done” Heath grabbed the bag and threw it off the balcony.

Heath stormed off to his room, he grabbed his phone and booked the first flight to Florida. He started packing his suitcase when Zane walked into his room

“Heath where are you going?”

“Like you fucking care”

“Heath baby”

“Don't baby me, I always go all out for your birthday, and every year I have to remind you when mine is, and this year you flat out missed my entire birthday for someone who treats you like shit.” Heath was holding back angry tears

Zane tried to reach out and grabbed Heath

“ZANE, get out of my room before I snap”

\-------

They haven't spoken since. Zane has been trying but Heath has ignored him on every platform there is.

Heath finally pushed play, it was a usual Zane video, but Heath could tell Zane was very sad and forcing the laughs. The video cut to Zane alone on their couch, looking like he was gonna cry

“Listen guys I know I always make excuses and blah blah but this is real life and honestly I am sad and I hate putting out content that isn't funny. Again I am sorry, I really tried this week. I don't know when I will post again so please stick with me. Today's outro song means a lot to me and is dedicated to someone that means the world to me and if you're watching this, please call me, please. I love you so much” the screen when black

Heath rolled his eye waiting for some gross love song to come on. But it wasn’t a love song at all, right when it started playing Heath got this weird nostalgic feeling but couldn't place it, and of course, Zane didn't put the song name or artist.

Heath kept replaying the song trying to figure out where he had heard it before, he was on his 10th or so time to listen to it when his mom walked into his room and started singing along

“MOMMA WHAT SONG IS THIS”

“Um I have no idea I just know you and Zane were always singing it when you guys first became friends”

“Shit how did I forget that” Heath shut the video off and called Zane right away. No answer.

“Is everything ok Heath?”

“Yeah momma its fine” Heath signed trying Zane again

“Ok well come eat dinner and we can go out for ice cream like we used to when you were younger and upset about something”

\--------

When they returned home from getting ice cream Heath was almost to his room when he heard the song from Zane's video, he opened his door and there sat Zane with a big smile on his face “hi”

“How did you know I would watch the video?”

“I didn't but I've been at my parent's house the last 2 days trying to figure out if I should post it and what to say to you after” Zane stood up and walked towards Heath “and once I got your calls I knew you had watched it and figured it out”

Heath pulled Zane into a hug “I’ve missed you so much baby”

“Heath” Zane pulled away “I don't even know where to begin, I feel like sorry will never be enough to make up for how I've been towards you the last 6 months, but I'm just going to tell you the truth, I love you Heath, I have always loved you, but I've never had the nerve to tell you, so I stayed it a shitty relationship to try and trick my brain into loving someone else. Clearly that didn’t work, but that's over and it been over since I saw the pain in your eyes before you left. I never meant to hurt you. You don't have to respond, ill understand but just know that I love you and I will be here for you for the rest of our lives”

“Zane”

“Yeah”

“Can you stop talking please” Heath smirked

“Hea…”

Heath pulled Zane into a kiss, sure they have kissed a few times in the past, but this time was different.

Heath picked Zane’s phone off the bed and restarted the song “dance with me” he held his hand out to Zane. Zane grabbed Heath’s hand, they pulled each other close and slow danced in the middle of Heath’s room, even though it wasn't the type of song you slow dance to, it was the perfect moment.

“Maybe this can be our wedding song” Zane laughed

“Yeah maybe” Heath lifted his head from Zane’s chest and gave him a kiss "but before you plan the wedding you could ask me to be your boyfriend first"


	2. part 2

"will you spend the night, like old times?"

Zane kissed Heath's forehead "I'd love that"

Zane had spent the night over at Heath's a lot when they were younger and they always slept in the same bed, but never under the same blanket.

"Of course, let me run out to my car and get my backpack so I can change into something more comfortable." He gave Heath another kiss before heading to the car

When Zane got back Heath was already snuggled into his bed, Zane quickly changed before crawling under the covers with Heath laying his head on Heath's chest. Heath curled Zane's hair in his fingers until they both fell asleep.

Zane woke up to the smell of bacon and no Heath. He made his way to the kitchen where Heath was cooking breakfast with his mom.

"Good morning Zane" Heath's mom smiled pouring him a cup of coffee

"Good morning momma Hussar"

"Good morning baby" Heath kissed Zane on the cheek

"Good morning Heath" Zane blushed looking to see if Heath's parents saw

Heath's mom smiled at him "yes we know" she laughed "and we still love you both and are so happy for you"

They all sat down for breakfast before Heath's parents headed off to work.

"Hey baby I am gonna take a quick shower, then maybe we can go out and do something"

"Sounds good baby"

Heath was laying in his bed playing on his phone waiting for Zane to get out of the shower.

Zane walked into the room with a towel around his waist and beads of water dripping down his chest

"Fuck" heath mumbled to himself

Zane went over to his bag to grab some clothes

"No" heath blurted out

Zane looked over at a Heath who was biting his lip admiring Zane's body "what?"

"Come cuddle with me"

Zane laid down next to Heath, who wasted no time using his tongue to slowly trace the drops of water up Zane's chest to his neck, Zane let out a moan as Heath ran his fingers along the edge of the towel "I want you Zane" Heath growled into Zane's ear as he unwrapped the towel

"I'm all yours" Zane whispered before kissing Heath "but now I'm naked and you aren't"

Heath sat up and pulled his shirt off

"That's better" Zane bit hi lip as he rubbed down Heath's chest "but now these have to go" he pulled Heath's shorts off. Heath pushed Zane against the headboard "I've wanted this for so long" Heath whispered in Zane's ear, as he slowly began to stroke Zane's dick.

"Me too baby" Zane moaned as Heath kissed down Zane's jawline to his neck, down his chest, and along his hip before taking the tip of Zane's dick into his mouth.

"Holy shit Heath" Zane moaned as Heath took more and more of him into his mouth.

Heath was craving Zane's touch and hoped Zane would take the hint when he turned his body so Zane could reach his dick, and thankfully that's exactly what Zane did. Zane tried to keep some kind of rhythm, but as Heath picked up speed all he could concentrate on is how amazing Heath's tongue and lips felt. Heath's moans sent vibrations down Zane's dick causing him to thrust into Heath's mouth. Zane yelled out Heath's name as he thrust a few more times before filling Heath's mouth. Heath moved up next to Zane who pulled him into a deep kiss "Your turn" he pushed Heath onto his back, he hesitated. He just realized he had no idea what he was doing. He shyly looked up at Heath "baby its ok if you don't want to" Heath said as he rubbed his hand on Zane's cheek. Zane took a deep breath before swirling his tongue around the tip then slowly taking it into his mouth. He didn't realize just how thick Heath was until his lips were stretched around it. After a few minutes Zane found his rhythm and the sounds that Heath was making gave him more confidence, so he picked up the pace and tried different things with his tongue. He could feel Heath's body shaking under him.

"Zane, Zane, baby, I'm gonna" Heath said between moans

Zane gaged, covering his mouth as he ran over to the trash can and spit "holy shit Heath how did you swallow that"

Heath laughed "sorry baby, need me to get you a drink."

"Yes please" Zane shyly smiled at Heath

Heath got up and put his shorts back on before heading to the kitchen

He threw a water bottle at Zane who was getting dressed

"Let's cuddle a little longer then we can go have lunch" Heath said as he climbed on his bed.

Zane chugged the water before joining Heath, he laid his head on Heath's chest.

They laid there cuddling reminiscing about all the old memories of their Vine days, stopping often to kiss.


End file.
